Companion
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: When Queen Emma took control of her parents failing kingdom, she never imagined the headaches and heart aches she'd endure. But when she finds a beautiful but waifish amnesiac woman being held for treason in the dungeons she makes a deal with the devil to end her loneliness. *Swan Queen* *Two-Shot A/U Fairytale Land*
1. Chapter 1

**Companion **

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: This is a two-shot that I meant to be a one-shot but got too long. It was supposed to be just a pure smut piece but it turned into something else. I was going to work on Cerres today but I had this one mostly done and I spent the day with my Aunt so I really didn't have time to write Cerres as I wanted to. But fear not; I will be home most of tomorrow and that should give me time to do it. This one is going to take a backseat to Diary, Cerres, and the others but it'll get done. Most likely when I feel like writing smut. Anyways if you feel so inclined, please let me know what you think and as always I appreciate all the support! ~ Scarlette **

* * *

The Queen shifted on her throne. When her parents died, she never imagined that she'd have to deal with so much at the same time. She was suddenly a Queen, a leader as well as a grieving daughter. She had to shed her tears in private late at night and then put on a strong face to help the transition of her parents death. In true love style, they'd died with hours of one another. Truly they weren't meant to be without one another it seemed. But it made the new Queen an orphan even if she was fully-grown in her own right. Still the Kingdom had to run but she quickly realized how ill prepared her parents were for such things. Her parents though goodly people were rather horrible at money management and punishing the wicked.

They were almost on the brink of economic collapse. They had borrowed money from the neighboring Kingdoms to keep the vaults full and their people fed but it was still not enough. Emma had been forced to raise taxes to pay them back, an unpopular decision as well as sort through the dungeons. Half the so-called wicked people in the cells were those that spoke out against the crown for their behaviors that were going to cause them to starve. Those she'd released and sent back to their homes with a promise of cut taxes until they were on their feet. The other half had to be executed. That would free up a bit of gold that it took to feed them and that would go towards paying off the other Kingdoms so that war wouldn't be declared.

She reached up and touched her temple with two fingers to try and release a little tension that was starting to form. It was because of this that she missed the hush that fell over the courtiers and some of the paling faces of the older crowd that knew just who was bringing brought before the new Queen.

Emma looked up as the guards stopped at the foot of the steps leading up to her throne. She blinked as she looked down at the little ragamuffin that had been shoved down. Her shoulders were bowed, long black hair matted with dirt and grime fell forward covering her face. The rags that covered her body were ripped in places, showing yellowed skin that hadn't seen sunlight in quite a while though the skin was covered in dirt as well. She frowned with a soft sigh.

"What is her crime?" She asked, assuming it was a young woman.

"Treason, your highness. High treason to be exact; she plotted to kill your late parents and take over the Kingdom."

The Queen looked down at the thin bundle. "Is this true?"

"Does it matter?" A deep, sultry voice answered. The girl, no woman lifted her head. The hair fell from her face and large beautiful eyes stared up at the new Queen. They were totally hollow; there was nothing there. She moved her hand forward slightly to push herself up and that's when Emma caught sight of the leather band wrapped around her wrist. Her brow furrowed, it seemed out of place somehow. The leather was clean and seemed brand new.

"What's your name?"

Her advisor went to open his mouth, intending to cut off the prisoner but Emma held up her hand and he fell silent.

"I…" The woman looked down, fidgeting slightly before she looked up once again. "I don't know."

"Did you commit the crimes they say you did?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't remember?"

"No…" The woman shook her head. Emma's inner lie detector didn't ping. The woman was telling the truth. She didn't know.

"Your highness…she did commit treason…I was here when this took place." Her advisor offered.

"It doesn't matter…she cannot remember." Emma said softly. She rose to her feet.

"Take her away."

"Back to the dungeons your majesty?" The closest guard asked.

"Yes, back to the dungeons."

She watched as the thin woman didn't fight. She just allowed them to pull her up. She hung between their meaty hands like a little ragdoll. They weren't gentle with her as they jerked her along her head flopping back and then forward. She didn't even look up as the doors to the opulent white and blue throne room were opened and then closed.

* * *

"The woman from earlier, the one that couldn't remember. Bring her to me." The Queen commanded as she was undressed and pulled on a bathrobe.

"Your highness?"

"Have the guards go down the dungeons and bring the woman to me. They'll know which one I want."

Her lady-in-waiting frowned but dipped into a curtsy doing as she told. Emma sighed glad for the silence for a moment before she moved forward and grabbed a goblet from the small table nearby and filled it with red wine. She took a sip and moved to settle in the overstuffed chair near the fireplace. The cold was beginning to seep in and she hoped the Kingdom had enough food stores to survive the winter.

She looked up as the door to her chambers was pushed open and the woman once more dangling from the guards meaty hands was brought in. She didn't look up, her shoulders remained hunched as though she was trying to curl into herself.

"Leave us."

"Your majesty?"

"You heard me. Leave."

The two guards shifted and then moved to do as they were told.

"You too." She said softly as her lady-in-waiting stepped to the side.

"Yes, your majesty." The girl dipped into a curtsy just as the guards had dipped into bows before they left.

"I intend to release you." She said softly as she lifted the goblet and took another sip.

"I have nowhere to go your majesty."

"I know your name."

The woman looked up at her, brown eyes showing a small spark. "You do?"

Emma nodded, "I do. Do you still not know what it is?"

"No," The woman frowned.

"What do they call in the dungeons?"

"Bitch, whore, slut…anything like that."

Emma sat forward. "Your name is Regina."

"That's a pretty name. I don't think it's mine though."

The blonde cocked her head, "Why would you say that?"

"It doesn't sound familiar your highness."

"That is your name. Do you know why you wear that cuff?"

The woman touched the leather wrapped around her wrist and shook her head. "No, I've had since I can remember."

"What can you remember?"

"The dungeons…they said that I tried to kill the Queen and the King…but I don't remember. I don't remember anything before waking up there. The cuff was around my wrist then."

The Queen sat back studying the grimy woman for a moment before nodding. "I believe you."

The woman looked up. "It doesn't matter. I can't take the cuff off. So whatever it does, it's there permanently."

"You've tried to remove it?"

The woman nodded, "A few times but it never comes off."

"I know why you wear it." Emma offered. She noted the furrowed brow and the way the woman began to nibble on the inside of her sunken cheek. "It binds your magic."

"I don't have magic." The woman offered in return.

"But you do and that binds it. Keeps you from using it. That's also why you can't take it off."

Regina looked down at her wrist in wonder and then back up to the Queen. "Is that why I forgot?"

"I don't know. I think it's a safe assumption."

She frowned and then nodded, "Perhaps that's for the best. I don't know that I should remember."

The Queen sat forward once again. "That's your decision but I'm afraid I cannot have that cuff removed. Magic is dangerous not only for those on the receiving end but you as well. I won't take that chance."

"I don't expect you to your highness. I will wear it if it means I don't have to go back to the dungeons."

"You won't have to." Emma promised. "For tonight, you'll stay in the guest chambers nearby. A bath and some food are in order I believe."

"A bath?" Regina's eyes glazed over for a moment as though the very thought of a bath brought her immense pleasure.

"Yes," Emma offered her a small smile before she stood up and called for her lady-in-waiting. When the girl finally appeared, she spoke softly but with authority. "Take the Lady to the chambers I had prepared for her. Help her with anything she needs and once she's had dinner, bring her back to me."

Regina blinked but didn't say a word as she was led away, Emma noted that though she seemed a bit less…hollow…she still hunched her shoulders and tried to make herself appear as small as possible.

* * *

Emma was reading a scroll when a knock sounded on her inner chamber doors. She looked up as the doors were pushed open and her lady-in-waiting stepped inside. She closed the scroll and offered the girl a small smile as she stepped aside to reveal the dark-haired woman. She was dressed in a soft lilac colored gown. Her dark hair fell to her waist, clean and thick. Her skin was still yellowed from the lack of sunlight and without the thick layers of grime and dirt, the Queen was able to see how thin the woman actually was.

"Did you eat?" She asked as the dark haired woman to which she received a nod.

"Good; leave us."

Regina glanced back watching as the Queen's lady-in-waiting dipped into a low curtsy before she left without a look back.

The Queen slipped to her feet. "Well you look like you're feeling better."

Regina took a moment before she nodded, "Much better." She offered.

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"I did; thank you your majesty."

"Good," the Queen smiled softly. "I didn't realize you'd be so lovely."

A blush covered the smaller woman's cheeks for a moment as she offered the blonde Queen a hesitant smile. "Thank you."

Emma licked her lips and stepped forward, holding out her hand. "I have a proposal for you. And you don't have to say yes because I'm the Queen."

Regina's brow furrowed but she nodded and waited the other woman's words.

"You said earlier you have nowhere to go. You've been in the dungeons a long time. I can only assume that even with your magic bound it kept you from truly aging."

"I suppose your majesty."

"I…Ruling is very lonely and very time consuming. Sometimes I just need to relax around someone that is putting no expectations on me. Do you understand?"

"I…I think?" The smaller woman blinked owlishly.

"You can stay here in the palace, in the rooms you were in earlier in fact if you'd like. Or I can give you another set if that would please you."

"What must I do for such a kindness?"

"Whenever I…require you…if you would share my company for the night…and my bed…I will give you whatever you need to survive."

"So I'm to be your…Mistress?"

"If that's what you'd like to call it yes. You'd be my consort if that's what you want."

"How often would I share your bed and who else would be there aside from me?"

"Maybe twice a week if that. You'd be free to come and go as you choose during the day. I only ask that you be easily found at night in case I want your company. If I'm gone, you're welcome to do as you choose as long as when I return you're here. And no one else would share my bed but you."

"You said I didn't have to agree. What happens if I don't?"

"Then I'll provide you with the means to get where you want."

"But if I choose to stay then I am to share your bed and your company whenever you choose."

"That's the idea. Will you accept my offer?"

Regina stayed silent for a few moments before she nodded. "Yes, your highness. I accept. I'll share your bed for as long as you choose for me too."

Emma smiled softly. "Good."

The dark haired woman swallowed before her hands moved and she undid the ties at the back of her dress. It fell to the ground at her feet, leaving her bare before the Queen's eyes. She was thin, her ribs showing through but she was still lovely despite the concave curve of her stomach and her collarbones that stuck out through the thin skin covering them.

Emma swallowed and shook her head. "Not tonight."

"I don't understand…I thought I was supposed to share your bed?"

"You are but not yet. I'd like for us to know one another. To feel comfortable before we get to the other parts of our arrangement. Will that be all right?"

"I cannot remember anything your highness."

"We'll work on it. Together…if you'll agree with that."

"If her majesty finds that acceptable then I do as well."

"I do; I don't just want you to share my bed Regina. I want you to be my companion."

"I don't know that I've ever been a companion to anyone before your highness."

"Then we'll figure it out together."

"All right." Regina offered her a small smile. "Together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Companion **

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: M rated for a reason! If you aren't of age, don't read! I worked on this on and off today in between orders for my business. If you haven't heard about it or checked it out yet it's called NerdSpa and you can find it my shop on Etsy. My best friend and I hand make lotions, bath salts, bubble bath, candles, and shower gel scented to smell like various nerdy pursuits. Come check it out if you get a chance. At the very least pop in on Facebook and say Hi. And if you enjoy this piece, please let me know. This is the conclusion, I don't intend to continue this any further. It wasn't even supposed to get this long but somehow it did. I will be working on other things tomorrow while finishing up orders for my business so hopefully I will have the next chapter of something up tomorrow or at the latest Sunday. I hope you enjoy if you're of age! ~ Scarlette**

* * *

It had been almost a moon since she'd last seen her Mistress. The thin waifish creature she'd rescued from the dungeons had come into herself according to her lady-in-waiting who wrinkled her nose each time the Queen inquired after her. Apparently Regina created quite a stir when she wanted to.

"Bring her to me," She requested softly. She'd been dealing with a lot during the time since she'd offered Regina her position in the palace. A war had almost broken out and the negotiations had stretched on for days. Most of the time she was too tired from dealing with those headaches to actually want any company at night but that was done for now and she had some down time before the next crisis broke out.

She looked up as the inner doors to her chambers opened. Her lady-in-waiting dipped into a low curtsey before stepping aside revealing her Mistress to her eyes.

A small gasp escaped her lips. This wasn't the half-starved broken woman she'd rescued. The woman had filled out, the soft curves of her body revealed due to the tight bodice of her deep burgundy dress. Her cheeks were no longer sunken, instead there seemed to be a rosy hue to her full cheeks but her beautiful cheekbones that she'd so admired were still present. The woman's thick dark hair shone in the torchlight. It had been pulled up in a few small braids and wrapped around her head like a crown. A thick ruby shone at her throat where a black ribbon kept it sitting in the hollow. Her dark eyes were lowered but she could see the confidence in the way the woman carried herself alone.

"Good evening Regina," She forced herself to speak though she hated how breathless she sounded.

"Good evening your Majesty," The woman's low voice was melodic and haunting. She enjoyed the huskiness in her tone.

"Leave us." Emma waited until the two guards and her lady-in-waiting were gone before she rose to her feet. "You look very lovely." She said softly. "You've filled out, you look much better."

"The treats her Majesty ensures are always readily available to me have done their job in getting my weight back to where it should be your highness."

Emma smiled, "So you noticed."

"Indeed your Majesty, the raspberry and apricot tarts were my favorites and they always seemed to appear in my rooms at least once a day."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed them."

Regina smiled softly, her red lips tilting up. Emma blinked as she studied her for a moment before she took another step forward. It didn't escape her notice that she was taller than the other woman and she was pleased with the sight of the other woman looking up at her through her thick lashes.

"I…um…I don't know if you…"

"I remember our arrangement and I wondered when you'd call me to your bed your Highness."

"I won't force you there." The Queen promised her and Regina smiled softly.

"I know your Majesty. You're much too noble for that….but it was an arrangement we made and I'm willing to honor my part…in whatever way her Majesty wishes for."

Emma swallowed, "Have you gained any of your memories back?"

Regina frowned and shook her head, "No Highness. I haven't."

"The leather cuff…" Emma trailed off.

The darker woman held her arm out, using her other hand to draw the sleeve of her dress up to reveal the bracelet still clasped around her wrist. It still looked as new as it had when she'd seen it a moon prior.

She nodded, "Well perhaps it's for the best."

"I believe so your Majesty. I think…there was a great deal of pain in my past and I'd like to forget about that."

Emma cocked her head, "Does that include…now?"

Regina blinked and shook her head, "Of course not. I went from being beaten, starved, spit on, and tortured in the dungeons to eating tarts and enjoying the beautiful gardens every day. It's like a dream; I'm afraid I'm going to wake up back in that horrible place every time I lay down."

"You won't go back there." The Queen vowed as she finally closed the distance between herself and her Mistress. Her strong arms went around the woman's waist and she drew her close.

"It's hard to forget Majesty when that's all you can remember of your life."

"I know the past is important but sometimes it can be like a weight around your neck. I'm glad you don't remember even though I think it's rather terrible of me to feel that way."

"I think it's for the best as well highness." Regina agreed, leaning willingly into the woman's arms.

"I know you don't remember…but…umm…."

Regina looked up at her, waiting for her to finish her thought.

"Have you ever been…with a woman?"

"None of the guards were female your highness."

"They raped you?"

"Not since her Majesty took power…before they did."

Emma's lips parted in shock. "Do you know who they are? I'll see them punished for treating you that way."

"I don't know their names." Regina denied, looking away.

"You do. I can always tell when someone is lying to me."

"I don't want to talk about them tonight."

Emma looked away, "Of course. If you can't do this…I understand."

"I want to Highness."

To prove her point, the darker woman stepped out of the comfortable circle of the Queen's arms and reached behind her. She tugged on the laces of her dress until it fell with a soft plop on the ground. She wasn't wearing a corset, was the first hazy thought that filtered through the Queen's mind at seeing so much of the woman's golden skin revealed to her. The second thought was that the panties she was wearing were not much given that they seemed to be made of nothing but lace.

The ruby sparkled as Regina swallowed. Her stomach was still a little concave and her ribs still poked out a bit from the skin but it was nothing like she had been.

The Queen reached out, almost reverently and slid her hands along her skin.

"You're beautiful…especially now."

Regina felt a small smile bloom on her full lips.

"Thank you Majesty."

"I want you to know if you don't want to do this…or if I do something that upsets you or makes you uncomfortable…you can tell me to stop and I'll stop. No questions asked."

"I trust you your Highness."

"Good, I want you to."

"May I have your hand majesty?"

The Queen held out her hand, watching as the other woman slid her fingers along the flesh. She felt a shiver make it's way up her spine but she remained put, studying the other woman's face.

"It's calloused, I thought your hands would be soft."

"I ride without gloves a lot…and I sword play often. Does that bother you?"

"No, it's just an observation." She cupped the back of her hand and pulled it gently laying it to rest over her small breast. She took a breath and closed her eyes as the Queen took the hint and traced her fingers along the rounded flesh. She shivered causing her nipples to perk and the blonde met her eyes.

"Does that feel good?"

"Very," She breathed. "Majesty…please…touch me?"

The Queen nodded, "Go lay down, I'll be there in a moment."

Regina nodded, turning her back on the other woman and stepping into her bedchambers. The Queen waited until she was gone to move. She walked towards her inner chamber doors and pulled them open. Her guards stood at attention.

"Make sure I'm not disturbed unless it's a dire emergency and don't let anyone in my chamber until the late morning."

"Yes, your majesty," She didn't wait to hear the sentiment echoed before she closed the doors and made her way back to her bedchambers. She stayed in the doorway when she noticed the dark haired woman lying on her side, propped up by the pillows. Her eyes trailed over her soon to be lover's body and swallowed when she noticed the lack of lace.

"You're beautiful." Emma breathed as she stepped forward and pushed the curtain out of the way.

The woman smiled and rolled to her back, pushing herself up on her elbows. "I have you to thank for making me that way. I haven't felt that way since I can remember."

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you all the time how beautiful you are." Emma vowed as she moved forward.

Regina smiled, "I may not be willing to go when her highness has no need of me anymore."

"You aren't going anywhere." She pushed back the sheer green and white curtains back as she pressed her knee to the bed. It sank underneath the weight as Regina's red lips tilted up.

"I think her Majesty is a bit…overdressed."

"Oh, yes…I suppose I am."

The darker woman pushed herself up fully and slid forward until she was close enough to reach out and touch the Queen.

"May I help your Highness?"

"Of course." Emma said softly, watching attentively as the very naked woman sat up on her knees and began to undo the lacings of Emma's gown at her shoulders. The Queen trailed her hands over the other woman's warm honeyed skin, listening to her breath hitch every once in a while when she found a sensitive spot. Her dress fell from her shoulders as nimble fingers began to work on the waist ties. She trailed her fingers over the woman's pubic bone, sliding through downy black curls and towards silky soft skin.

"You're wet." She whispered. "Good."

"Did you think I wouldn't enjoy this?" Regina asked, sounding breathless.

Her hips tilted themselves upward towards the source of pleasure she was finding with the Queen's fingers.

"I wasn't sure now that I know what happened to you in the dungeons."

Regina blinked at her and offered her a small smile. "Her majesty is much too kind…but as your Mistress…isn't it my job to pleasure you?"

"It pleases me to see you taking pleasure in my touch."

A small moan worked it's way loose from the dark haired woman's throat as her fingers began to claw at the strings without thought of how tangled they were getting, ultimately thwarting her goal which was to get the Queen in a similar state of undress.

"Lay back." The Queen encouraged and Regina nodded doing as she was told. She watched through half lidded eyes as the taller woman removed her dress and undergarments with skilled fingers. She watched hungrily as the blonde slid onto the bed, her perky breasts bouncing slightly with the jarring movement. Without thinking, she spread her legs allowing the other woman to slide in between.

"Are you all right with this?" The Queen asked, hovering over her on her elbows and knees.

"It's all right. It doesn't bother me." Regina promised. "May I put my arms around your neck your highness?"

"Yes," Emma hissed as the position brought their bodies together before she was pulled to lay her weight on the smaller woman. They both groaned softly. It didn't escape either's notice that their bodies fit perfectly together. The Queen released a breath before she pressed her lips to the other woman's for their first true kiss.

Lips hungrily pressed against lips before moving to jawlines and necks down collarbones and over chests. There was a softness present, a tenderness that contrasted beautifully with the half starved way they devoured each other.

The Queen sat up from pressing her lips to Regina's hips.

"Can I kiss you here?" She brought her hand up, sliding through the other woman's wetness for a moment.

Regina nodded quickly, her eyes widening slightly. "May I do it as well Majesty?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I kiss you there as well?"

"At the same time?"

Regina nodded, "Is that possible your highness?"

Emma furrowed her brow for a moment before she nodded, "Yes, it's possible as long as your comfortable."

"I want to try if her Majesty wants to try as well."

"Would you like to be on top?"

"No, Highness. I'd rather be where I am right now."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Thank you for thinking of me your Highness."

The Queen nodded before she took a breath and swung her body around carefully. She felt her Mistress' hands on her thighs settling them around her head as though it were nothing. She took a breath before she dipped her head and pressed her lips to Regina's swollen nether lips. She heard a soft sigh before she felt the woman do the same to her; copying her movements. She parted her lips, allowing her tongue to slide along the soft wet flesh. She groaned when she felt the other woman do the same a moment later. She closed her eyes as she slid her tongue along the other woman's wet sex, enjoying the tangy flavor of her.

Regina moaned against her, the vibrations sending a shiver of pleasure ripping through her body. She copied and felt the other woman's body shudder and arch up ever so slightly. They feasted on each other for what felt like hours, exploring and learning as they went. They teased one another to their limits before they both brought one another over the edge.

Emma collapsed against the pillows having climbed off the other woman. They were both breathing heavy and she forced her eyes open noticing that the other woman hadn't moved or opened her eyes.

"Regina?"

"Yes Majesty?" The woman answered after a few moments of silence. Her voice was slightly hoarse and very husky.

"Did…you…enjoy it?"

The woman's eyelashes fluttered open and she looked over at the Queen. "I had no idea Highness."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know it could feel so good. Or that I could experience something like that Majesty."

Emma smiled, "I'm sure the longer our arrangement continues the better we'll get at pleasing one another."

"I don't know that I can survive if it gets better Majesty."

Emma laughed at the surprised, wide-eyed look on her Mistress' face.

"I think we'll both enjoy what our future holds Regina."

"If her Majesty pleasures me like that I don't know how I can't."

Emma smiled. "Can I hold you Regina?"

"You'd want to?"

"Yes, if you'll allow me to."

"I…would like that…Majesty…I thought perhaps I would have to leave once…we finished."

"No, you'll stay with me every time barring some sort of emergency."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Yes Highness."

Emma slid forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, moving them into a comfortable position. She heard her Mistress release a small sigh of pleasure before she pressed into her a bit more, obviously drawing comfort from her presence. The blonde felt her heart swell and a small smile tilted her lips up.

"Sleep now Regina. I'll be here to protect you from the nightmares."

Regina opened her eyes, her brow furrowing before she shook her head. "You know everything don't you Majesty?"

"Enough and I'll chase them away. You have my word as Queen."

"I don't doubt you highness. I feel safe with you."

"Good, I want you to."

"I do. Thank you…for everything you've done for me."

"You've done a lot for me too. You may not think so but you have."

After she didn't hear a reply, she looked down to realize the other woman had fallen asleep. She smiled softly before tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"Good night Regina, sleep well." The woman's arm tightened marginally where it rested against her chest. She pressed a tender kiss to the dark woman's forehead before closing her eyes. Neither woman awoke when the moonlight illuminated their bodies but had they awoken they would've taken notice of the fact that the leather cuff that had been around Regina's wrist since she'd become a prisoner faded away. They slept on oblivious to the things that awaited them both when they woke up…no longer Queen and Mistress but Queen…and former Evil Queen. Neither could fathom how things would change for them now that they were right where they had always been meant to be.


End file.
